freefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Summer High Tension☆
|nom du CD = Duet Songs |précédante = my base, your pace |track color = #fdebbb |piste actuelle = Summer High Tension☆ |suivante = Natsu no Owari no Yuumagure}} '''Summer High Tension '''est le premier titre du 2e volume du CD des chansons de duo des personnages de l'anime Free!. Il est interprété par Nagisa Hazuki (Tsubasa Yonaga) Rei Ryugazaki (Daisuke Hirakawa). Le CD est sorti le 15 janvier 2014. Lyrics Kanji = 【渚】怜ちゃーん！こっち、こっち！ 【怜】うわっ！やりましたね、渚くん！ 【渚】怜ちゃんびしょ濡れ！ 【怜】負けませんよ！ 【渚】ねえねえ！次はあっちまで泳いでみようよ！ 【怜】いいでしょう！ 上昇してく真夏のボルテージ　観測史上・分析史上 ありえないほど燃えてる太陽と　僕たちが 目一杯はしゃぎながら　追求しながら いいよね　ええ、いいでしょう　もっと　自由に ピント外れな真夏の入り口に　歓迎するよ・便乗してよ ありえないほどワクワクしてる自分　僕もだよ！ 精一杯向きあうから　たのしめちゃうから いいでしょう　うん、いいよね！ さあ　Fly High!!　一番乗りしよう とびきりの季節がはじまる予感を受け止めて(yeah!!) 盛り上がろうね　この場所で キラキラな瞳に映った水しぶきの行方(yeah!!) 釘づけになる　大好きな仲間と　トクベツな今日にいるよ 思いがけない誘いがくれたもの　発見しちゃお・実践しちゃお ちゃんと責任も取ってくださいね　「まっかせといて！」 徹底的叩き込んで　実際泳ぎ込んで 理論！　だけじゃなく　上達　していく 驚きなコトまだまだおきるハズ　経験則と照らしあわせ 現実は小説よりスゴイから！　「・・・わかります」 決定的出会いに賛成　異論はありません みんな　もちろん　ここだから　自然体なんだ これからの毎日気分はいつでも青空へ(yeah!!) テンション高く　いきましょう 僕たちが引っぱるくらいの気持ちで飛び込めば(yeah!!) 巻き込んじゃうね　大切な仲間と　今以上最高のシーン とびきりの季節がはじまる予感を受け止めて(yeah!!) 盛り上がろうね　この場所で キラキラな瞳に映った水しぶきの行方(yeah!!) 釘づけになる　大好きな仲間と　トクベツな今日にいるよ 今ここが最高のシーン |-| Rōmaji = 【Nagisa】 "Rei-chan, kocchi kocchi!" 【Rei】 "Oh! Yarimashita ne, Nagisa-kun!" 【Nagisa】 "Haha, Rei-chan, bishonure!" 【Rei】 "Makemasen yo!" 【Nagisa】 "Nee nee, tsugi wa acchi made oyoide miyou yo!" 【Rei】 "Ii deshou!" joushou shiteku manatsu no VOLTAGE　kansoku shijou bunseki shijou arienai hodo moeteru taiyou to　bokutachi ga meippai hashagi nagara　tsuikyuu shinagara ii yo ne　ee, ii deshou　motto　jiyuu ni PINTO hazure na manatsu no iriguchi ni　kangei suru yo binjou shite yo arienai hodo WAKUWAKU shiteru jibun　boku mo da yo! sei ippai muki au kara 　tanoshime chau kara ii deshou　un, ii yo ne! saa Fly High!!　ichiban nori shiyou tobikiri no kisetsu ga hajimaru yokan wo uketomete (yeah!!) moriagarou ne kono basho de KIRAKIRA na hitomi ni utsutta mizu shibuki no yukue (yeah!!) kugizuke ni naru　daisuki na nakama to　TOKUBETSU na kyou ni iru yo omoigakenai sasoi ga kureta mono　hakken shichao jissen shichao chanto sekinin mo totte kudasai ne　“makkase toite!” tetteiteki tataki konde　jissai oyogi konde riron!　dake janaku　joutatsu　shiteiku odoroki na koto madamada okiru HAZU　keikensoku to terashi awase genjitsu wa shousetsu yori SUGOI kara!　“…wakarimasu” ketteiteki deai ni sansei　iron wa arimasen minna　mochiron　koko dakara　shizentai nanda korekara no mainichi kibun wa itsudemo aozora e (yeah!!) TENSION takaku ikimashou bokutachi ga hipparu kurai no kimochi de tobikomeba (yeah!!) makikonjau ne 　taisetsu na nakama to　ima ijou saikou no SCENE tobikiri no kisetsu ga hajimaru yokan wo uketomete (yeah!!) moriagarou ne kono basho de KIRAKIRA na hitomi ni utsutta mizu shibuki no yukue (yeah!!) kugizuke ni naru　daisuki na nakama to　TOKUBETSU na kyou ni iru yo ima koko ga saikou no SCENERomaji & traduit par onkeikun |-| English= 【Nagisa】 Rei-chan! Over here, over here! 【Rei】 Bwah! You’ve done it now, Nagisa-kun! 【Nagisa】 Rei-chan, you’re soaked! 【Rei】 I won’t lose! 【Nagisa】 Hey, hey! Let’s swim over there next! 【Rei】 Very well! The voltage of midsummer is at its greatest　in recorded history, a whole new record It’s burning up at unbelievable degrees, both the sun　and us As we fool around with all our might　as we pursue each other This is great　Yes, it’s great　Now more　freely To the entrance of this off-focus midsummer　we welcome you, climb on aboard I’m growing excited by unbelievable degrees　So am I! Because we face each other with our best efforts　because we can’t help enjoying ourselves This is great　Yeah, it’s great! Now, Fly High!!　Let’s be the first ones in I get the sense that an extraordinary season is in store for us (yeah!!) So let’s charge ourselves up, right here The direction of the spraying waves reflected in our sparkling eyes (yeah!!) Grabs our attention　With our most beloved friends　We’re here now on this special day Given an unexpected invitation　Discovered and put into practice Please be sure to take responsibility of me　“You just leave yourself to me!” Driving it all into my head from A to Z　And swimming for real day in and out Theories!　We learn aren’t everything　And we advance　forward Surprising things still ought to keep happening to us　As a rule of thumb Because reality is more amazing than any book!　“…I know what you mean.” I approve of decisive first meetings　I have no objections Everyone　of course　because they are here　are their natural selves From now on, our feelings every day will always reach up to the blue sky (yeah!!) Let’s go about our lives at high tension If we jump in with the intent to pull everything forward with us (yeah!!) We’ll drag them in with us　Our precious friends　and the best scene we’ve seen so far I get the sense that an extraordinary season is in store for us (yeah!!) So let’s charge ourselves up, right here The direction of the spraying waves reflected in our sparkling eyes (yeah!!) Grabs our attention　With our most beloved friends　We’re here now on this special day Right here and now is the best scene Vidéo Références Navigation |color2 = #fdebbb}}